


Schreib es auf

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [12]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3„Was Du nicht sagen kannst,dass schreibe auf.Was Du nicht schreiben kannst,sage zwischen den Zeilen.Was Du selbst dort nicht sagen kannst,dass höre ich mit dem Herzen."
Relationships: Farfarello/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 1





	Schreib es auf

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> I-chans (yaoi.de) Wunsch doch ma n AyaxFarf Pairring zu haben, is mehr oder weniger Schuld an diesem One- Shot. Hoffe, er gefällt trotzdem...
> 
> Nix meins- bis auf der Sinnspruch- und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> Zum Verständnis:  
> ‚Weiß’ und ‚Schwarz’ leben unter einem Dach.   
> ß gibt es nich mehr. Arbeiten jetzt alle für ‚Kritiker’
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’
> 
> Viel Spaß

„Sagt mal, habt ihr nicht auch das Gefühl, dass sich Ran in letzter Zeit ein wenig seltsam benimmt?“

Nach dieser Frage konnte sich Ken der Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen sicher sein. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Was ihn nun doch ein wenig mit Unbehagen erfüllte. 

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Omi neugierig.

Ken hob seine Schulter: 

„Weiß nicht genau... irgendwie erscheint er mir noch stiller... abweisender als sonst zu sein.“

„Er ist doch immer still!“, kam es von Schuldig.

Ken winkte ab:

„Ja, das weiß ich. Was ich meinte war, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass er nun noch in sich gekehrter ist als sonst. Als würde etwas tief in ihm nagen und er weiß nicht, wie und vor allem mit wem er darüber reden soll.“

Schuldig klopfte grinsend mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn des Keepers:

„Ich glaube, du hast da zu viele Bälle abbekommen.“

„Nein, ich glaube, unser Torhüter hier hat recht. Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.“, sprang Yohji für Ken in die Bresche. 

„Jetzt der auch noch!“, stöhnte der Deutsche augenrollend auf, während er sich zurück in die Polster sinken ließ. 

Ken wandte sich an das Orakel der Truppe:

„Hast du nicht irgendwas gesehen, was uns jetzt weiterhelfen könnte?“

Bedauernd schüttelte Crawford den Kopf:

„Tut mir leid. Und selbst wenn, denke ich, ist das eine Sache, mit der er allein fertig werden muss. Lasst ihn in Ruhe und beobachtet nur.“

Das war für den Amerikaner das letzte Wort in der Angelegenheit.   
Damit erhob er sich und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Nach und nach folgten die Anderen seinem Beispiel.  
Bis nur noch Farf am Wohnzimmertisch hockte. 

Lange schaute er die weißen Papierblätter und Kalligraphieschreibfeder an. Nagi hatte sie vergessen mit hochzunehmen. Sollte er es wirklich wagen?

Warme Sonnenstrahlen tasteten über sein Gesicht.   
Hüllten es ganz und gar in wohlige Wärme. 

Unten hörte er die beiden Chibis, wie sie sich um das letzte Brötchen keilten. Kaffeeduft kitzelte seine Nase. 

Langsam arbeitete er sich aus der schönen gemütlichen Kuhle seines Bettes. Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, da bemerkte er den zusammengefalteten Zettel, welcher unter seiner Tür drunter geschoben worden war.

Neugierig hob er ihn auf.  
Wer hielt es wohl für nötig ihm einen Brief zu schicken?  
Hatte der Absender Angst, er würde ihn durch den Fleischwolf drehen? 

„Was Du nicht sagen kannst,  
dass schreibe auf.  
Was Du nicht schreiben kannst,  
sage zwischen den Zeilen.  
Was Du selbst dort nicht sagen kannst,  
dass höre ich mit dem Herzen.

Jai“

Vollkommen baff blickte er auf diese wunderschönen Worte in dieser schwungvollen Handschrift. Wenn Nagi bemerkte, dass sich jemand an seiner geheiligten Kalligraphiefeder vergriffen hatte, würden mit Sicherheit die Wände wackeln. Doch das war Ran im Moment so was von egal. 

Jais Worte hatten ihn nämlich mitten ins Herz getroffen. 

Schon längst hatten sich die goldenen Augen des Iren in seine Träume geschlichen. Schon längst überlegte er, wie er sich den Anderem nähern konnte, ohne all zu offensichtlich zu werden. Denn, wenn er Gefühle zuließ, wäre er ein gefundenes Fressen für den Rest der Bande. Wie konnte es sich ein Ran Fujimiya auch leisten Gefühle zu haben?!?

Mit seinem üblichen Gesicht, also jener Gefühlsundurchlässigen Maske, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstückstisch.

Kaum trat er ein, verstummten alle Gespräche und jeder starrte ihn an.  
Bis auf der Ire. Der schlürfte weiter in aller Seelenruhe seinen Irish Coffee. Und das schon früh am Morgen...

Nun doch ein wenig verunsichert, ob der Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihm plötzlich zu kommen ließ, erkundigte er sich gelassen:

„Was ist? Hab ich was im Gesicht?“

Nun erst fiel den anwesenden Herrschaften auf, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatten. Verlegen verneinten sie und widmeten sich wieder ihren jeweiligen Beschäftigungen. 

Gestern hatte die Sonne so schön geschienen und heute weckte ihn sanftes Regengeprassel gegen seine herunter gelassenen Jalousie. 

Brummend schlug er die Decke beiseite und wollte sich auf den Weg zum Bad machen, da fiel ihm ein Briefumschlag ins Auge, welcher wohl unter seiner Tür hindurch geschoben worden war. 

Verwundert nahm er ihn auf.

„Danke für Deine wunderschönen Worte.   
Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, dass ich einfach nicht über die Lippen bekomme. Es fällt mir noch nicht mal außerordentlich leicht das jetzt niederzuschreiben, doch ist es wohl die einzige Möglichkeit für mich das loszuwerden.

Deine warmen goldenen Augen geistern jede Nacht durch meine Träume.   
Jedes Mal, wenn Dein Blick auf mir ruht, spüre ich Schauer über meinen Rücken rinnen. Jedes Mal, wenn wir auf einem Hit sind, schlägt mein Herz bis zum Hals, weil ich Angst habe Dich in Deinem eigenem Blut wiederzufinden. Jedes Mal, wenn Du vor mir das Bad verlässt- frischgeduscht, die Wassertropfen perlen Deine leicht gebräunte Haut hinunter- muss ich trocken schlucken. Du raubst mir den Schlaf, lässt mich unkonzentriert werden... Ich weiß nicht, was es ist... aber eines kann ich Dir ganz sicher sagen:

Ich begehre dich.“

Stand da wirklich das, was er da gerade gelesen hatte?  
War dieser Brief wirklich von Ran?  
Oder spielte ihm einer der Anderen einen Streich?

Doch auch er ging wie immer mit stoischer Mine zum Frühstückstisch.   
Mimte weiterhin den stillen Irren, den die Anderen zu sehen erwarteten.  
Hatte denn nur Ran erkannt, dass auch er sich nach ein wenig menschlicher Wärme verzehrte? Sah der Rest in ihm tatsächlich nur ein... Ding?

Wie der Zufall es wollte, waren sie allein im Haus.   
Der Rest des Teams war entweder unterwegs oder auf einem Auftrag. 

In Gedankenversunken schlenderte Farf durchs Haus, bis er schließlich im Wohnzimmer halt machte und sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Leise aufseufzend machte er sich lang. Schloss seine Augen, legte einen Arm darüber, entspannte sich ganz und gar.

Seit den Briefen waren schon fast vierzehn Tage vergangen.  
Und doch hatte sich zwischen ihm und Ran nichts geändert.   
Als hätte es diese Zeilen zwischen ihnen nie gegeben. 

Er blickte von seinem Buch auf, als er jemanden ins Zimmer treten hörte.   
Er sah, wie sich Jai aufseufzend auf dem Sofa lang machte. Die Augen schloss und sich sichtlich entspannte. 

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von der schlanken Gestalt des Anderen nehmen. Seit er dem Iren den Brief unter der Tür durchgeschoben hatte, saß er wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Er hatte in diesen Brief die Dinge hinein geschrieben, die er sich wirklich nicht getraute über die Lippen zu bringen.   
Aber der Ältere hatte nicht darauf reagiert. Es war zwischen ihnen immer noch alles genau wie vorher. 

Vielleicht sollte er seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen?

Er wusste es nicht.

Doch hier rumsitzen und weitergrübeln brachte auch nichts.  
Und soweit er sehen konnte, hatte der Ire keines seiner heißgeliebten Messerchen dabei. Also konnte er sich ihm gefahrlos nähren.

Er erhob sich, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. 

Behutsam ließ er sich an der Kante der Couch nieder.   
Beugte sich hinab und strich dem Älteren ein paar der platinblonden Strähnen aus der Stirn. Er brach die Bewegung nicht ab, sondern folgte ihr und strich nun sacht über den Arm, welcher immer noch über den Augen des Iren lag. Folgte den Muskelsträngen unter der sanften Haut des Unterarmes von der Handwurzel bis hinauf zum Ellenbogen und dann hinab zum Oberarm. Kurz vor der Achsel stoppte er. 

Mit Erstaunen registrierte er die Gänsehaut des Iren.   
Hatte er das etwa eben mit seiner einfachen Berührung ausgelöst?

„Jai...“

Er hörte, wie der Rotschopf seinen Namen wisperte.  
Das bewegte ihn dann doch den Arm fortzunehmen und zu schauen, was los war. Und vor allen Dingen herauszufinden, warum der Andere mit seinen zärtlichen Berührungen aufgehört hatte.

Langsam öffnete er sein Auge.  
Und es war das erste Mal in seinem bisherigen Leben, dass er seine Augenklappe verfluchte. Versperrte sie ihm doch eine ungehinderte Aussicht in die Amethyste des Weiß- Leaders. Und das bewegte ihn zu einer Handlung, die er sonst nur machte, wenn er sich in der geschützten Umgebung seines Zimmers wusste- allein und unbeobachtet.   
Er schob die Klappe von ihrem Platz und ermöglichte Ran einen ungehinderten Blick in seine beiden Augen.

Nun sah er sich also zwei goldenen Seen gegenüber.

‚Wie das Meer bei einem Sonnenaufgang...’, ging es Ran durch den Kopf.

Von den Tiefen in den Augen Jais magisch angezogen, beugte sich Ran hinab und streifte sanft mit seinen Lippen über die des Älteren.

Er löste sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm.  
Wollte einfach sehen, wie seine Reaktion ausfallen würde.   
Da nichts erfolgte, außer ein wohliges Aufseufzen, wagte er sich weiter vor. Setzt nun also seine Zunge ein und strich bettelnd nach mehr über die Lippen des Iren. 

Und wieder Erwarten wurde ihm der Einlass sogar gewährt. 

Doch leider kamen sie nicht dazu den Anderen vollkommen auszukosten, da die Eingangstür geräuschvoll aufgeschlossen wurde und Yohji und Ken ziemlich lautstark den Flur betraten. 

Schnell lösten sie sich voneinander. 

Als Ken ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah er nur einen Ran, der wie immer im Sessel hockte und las und Farfi auf dem Sofa, den Arm quer übers Gesicht gelegt. An sich ein recht harmonisches Bild, so wie die beiden entspannt ihren jeweiligen Beschäftigungen nachgingen- der eine lesen, der andere dösen. Wenn es eben nicht Ran und Farfi gewesen wären, die das Bild abgaben. Der eine sonst immer unterkühlt und der andere... nun ja...

Mit einem Schulterzucken trat Ken nun vollends ins Zimmer, ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und schaltete den Fernseher ein. 

Jai nährte sich am nächsten Morgen ziemlich unausgeschlafen seiner Zimmertür. Und hätte so beinah den weißen Umschlag übersehen, der vor derselbigen lag. Natürlich auf seiner Seite der Tür. 

Behutsam nahm er ihn auf.

„Weißt Du noch, wie ich in meinem anderen Brief meinte, ich wüsste nicht, was es wäre, was mich zu Dir zieht?   
Seit gestern Abend weiß ich es.

Ich liebe dich.

Die eine flüchtige Berührung zwischen uns hat mich bis ins Innerste erschüttert. Alles zertrümmert, was ich um mich herum aufgebaut hatte.   
Ich bin jetzt vollkommen schutzlos und Dir vollkommen ausgeliefert.   
Mach, was immer Du willst...“

Vollkommen baff starrte er auf diese wenigen Zeilen.   
Doch waren diese Zeilen alles was er noch brauchte.

In sich versunken saß er am Frühstückstisch.   
Bemerkte weder die besorgten Blicke, die die Anderen wechselten, noch, dass er schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten seine Tasse zwar an die Lippen hielt, jedoch nicht aus ihr trank. Sondern nur wieder und wieder gedankenverloren auf seinen inzwischen kalten Tee pustete. 

Erst als behutsame Hände seinen Griff um die Tasse lösten und sie sicher auf dem Tisch abstellte, erwachte er aus seinem fast tranceartigen Zustand. Verwundert blickte er auf und sah sich Jais goldenem Auge gegenüber. 

Jener beugte sich zu ihm hinab.  
Gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, nur um dann seine dagegen zulehnen.

Mit einer Hand strich ihm der Ire über die Wange, mit der anderen stützte er sich an der Lehne des Stuhles ab. 

„Dann lass mich deine Festung sein...“


End file.
